Jump
by lewdness
Summary: It's like jumping off the edge into nothing. [AxelRoxas][oneshot, drabble]


Title: Jump  
Rating: T  
Pairings, if any: Roxas/Axel/Roxas  
Summary: Jumping off the edge into nothing.  
Word Count: 638  
Warnings: none  
A/N: Thanks to Tricks for betaing this for me, as I never feel comfortable writing these two. Dedicated to Ronsard/quillslinger (ffn) who writes some of the best RoxasAxelRoxas in this fandom, and never fails to leave the nicest reviews/comments. Oh, and she's amazing. 3

Disclaimer: notttt mine.

* * *

Roxas is lying on top of a building, one of the skyscrapers that litters the grounds of their empty world. It's one of the ones with the pointed tops, gently slanted, where one misstep can send a person plummeting down to the cement; luckily they have portals and don't have to worry about it, but the idea is still there. The idiot does this sometimes, Axel thinks, hood up over his head as he walks over and around the slim line of cement that is just barely wide enough to balance over. "That eager," he starts, not wanting to truly startle the boy and _see_ if he remembers that he has the ability to form a portal, "to be a smear of brains and blood on the ground?"

"Back to bother me," Roxas returns, no venom in his voice but it's the lack of energy that makes Axel lay out beside him, staring up at the sky. "Joy."

A grin curls Axel's lips as he lies there, silently counting stars to pass the time. "I thought you liked me bothering you." He goes silent then, knowing that the times they have together alone are few and far between and right now, it's dead quiet in Never Was. They'll take what little peace they can grasp before it turns to dust and slips through their fingers. It's already started, Axel realizes dimly, turning his head to the side and watching the way that Roxas is tracing designs with his fingers over the stars- the other _worlds_. He can feel the wanderlust almost radiating from the blond and knows that it's down to weeks, or if he's very unlucky, _days_. "Which one?"_ Which one do you think he is on?_

"I don't know," Roxas says quietly, not resisting when Axel reaches over and just rests his fingers on top of his own; he twines them together silently a moment later. "That one is Atlantica. That one Agrabah. Neverland here, the Jungle there. There's one way over there, that's Hollow…" he pauses, trying to remember the name as he's never been there, only heard about it.

"Hollow Bastion. S'where you were born." Axel's quiet again, knowing he shouldn't have revealed that information but he doesn't care anymore. "What if he's not out there?"

Roxas sits up, still holding Axel's fingers gently and shrugs, bony shoulders lifting and falling easily. "Then he's not. I need to know though." A second later, he's trying to stand up, and dragging Axel with him, staring off over the edge as the clouds start to roll in, covering the stars and the first few raindrops start to drop. Axel keeps his hood on, but Roxas tilts his head back and sticks out his tongue to taste it before looking over and flashing white teeth in a wicked smirk. "Go with me?" he asks, though he knows the answer will be no, every single time. He's glad though, because he doesn't know what the hell he would do if Axel came with him. It's best that he doesn't, it's best that they go separate ways.

"Not a chance." Axel looks down too and then smirks back. There's no question spoken out loud; they moved past that long ago, for better or for worse. As if they're puppets on strings, they jump together and it's all rushing wind, rain and exhilaration as they fall to the ground, a portal opening up like a great yawning mouth and they land solidly on Axel's bed. It's with one quick move that Axel rolls him over, and kisses him hard; they're panting, and when the redhead places one hand over Roxas' heart where it should be pounding with adrenaline, he whispers that "you'll find it." And nothing more is said until Roxas gets up in the morning and dresses quietly, ignoring the bright green eyes watching him carefully as he heads to the door, leaving.

* * *

I was kind of hoping for more snark from the two, but it ended up being kind of mellow or whatever. Annnyway, I keep saying I won't write more of these two but I'm a filthy liar, I guess. Comments and crit more than welcome. I'm off to eat a s'mores granola bar omg. 


End file.
